Voice of Power
by Inferno9th
Summary: Warning: May contain some Language or adult themes. What happens when Izuku makes a deal with a demon to gain the power to save others. You get a mash up of nightmares and adventure. With twists give to the story by the audience who want to help, and some inspiration from one of my personal favorite series Overlord. Stay tuned for this bizarre tail.
1. The Day Before The Darkness

Author's note

I don't own any of the content I add to this story. If I did, I wouldn't be here and this would be cannon.

Also I like the idea of audience participation feel free to give suggestions on future chapters. I will veto anything I don't want to write.

Finally let me know if you enjoy this story as I have not had any experience with this stuff.

PS: Don't expect reliable updates.

Enjoy

Chapter One

Izuku Midoriya was always a quiet child. A small four year old, with dark green hair and a style befitting for a toddler. He always seemed to be in the shadow of his childhood friend Bakugo Katsuki, a 'friend' of his back then. For as long as he remembers, Izuku was always a fan of Heroes, a group of people with amazing Quirks. Quirks were essentially superhuman powers that differs from person to person but it was these Quirks that made Villains, a group who used these powers for evil than good but that's why there's Heroes, to save the day with a smile while also using their own Quirks.

From the day Izuku saw All Might, the number 1 Hero in the world, was the day his life goal was made. To become a Hero, to help people from Villains, to be the greatest Hero for the world.

Many years after the release of a Quirk, scientists have discovered a way to identify if a person has a Quirk or not judging from the body. The earliest checking is around 4-5 yrs old and Izuku was really happy about his birthday, to show the world of Izuku Midoriya the greatest Hero of all time.

However...

"I'm sorry but your son will never get a Quirk. He has two joints in his pinky toe." The doctor stated, unsympathetically to the duo.

The statement wrecked Izuku in an emotional level. Finding out you have no Quirk was one thing, but to have expectations crushed when his parents have two, expecting to have either destroyed his mother's expectations. Izuku and his mom walked back home, uttering not a single word to each other.

When they arrived home, Izuku walked slowly to his room. Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother, wanted to help him, to tell him about all the things he could do without a Quirk but the chance of landing a job that doesn't require a Quirk is very slim, a hairline of a rope if you will.

After an hour of waiting she went to check on him. She found him in his favorite All Might onesie sitting in front of the computer, playing his favorite All Might video online. It showed All Might saving people from a burning apartment with his trademark smile

"M-mom." Izuku stuttered out as his eyes full of tears. "C-can I be a hero like him?" This broke Inko's heart. From the very beginning, when she gave birth to Izuku she decided then and there to always be there for his son, to show her support in the most darkest times. Inko ran to his son and hugged him as he wailed on and on.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm so, so sorry." She cried softly as she tried to comfort her son. She didn't realize just how much she had hurt him by saying that. He stared blankly at the wall as he felt his world crumble away.

The Next Day

Izuku just sat in his seat at his daycare. Then he heard a voice scream "Deku!" It was his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo. Bakugo's quirk allowed him to sweat nitroglycerin and detonate it without causing himself harm. I heard that you don't have a quirk your just a quirkless loser.

Quirks they were like super powers that had just started appearing in people. Now 80% of the population had them. Izuku however drew the short straw in life he was part of the quirkless 20%. They were bullied and discriminated against. Most quirkless kids were abandoned or killed but Inko Midoriya had kindness enough for 10 people so Izuku was safe until he went to school.

The rest of the day was a nightmare for Izuku as his former friend turned the class on him. His teachers were disgusted by his quirklessness and turned a blind eye. The worst of it happened after school.

Izuku saw Bakugo using his explosion quirk on a poor kid who was to scared to defend himself. Izuku ran to defend the boy putting himself between Bakugo and the other kid.

"S stop being so mean Kacchan." Izuku whimpered. "I won't forgive you if you hurt him."

"Haha. What are you going to do Deku cry to your mom." Bakugo sneered as his hand erupted in miniature explosions. Then he and his goons charged Izuku.

Izuku was limping home after his beating. "I won't give up on my dreams" he stated as he cried. Then he heard a voice that would change his life.

"Hey kid" the voice whimpered in pain. "C-could you help me." Izuku looked to where he thought the voice was coming from. Then he saw in a dark alleyway two legs were sticking out from behind a dumpster, and surrounding the dumpster was a pool of black blood. Then he heard the voice again. "Let's make a deal" it started more urgently."

Notes

I have two things I'll let you vote on right now.

The ship. (though if more than one character is really popular I might make it polygamous.)

If this is a villain or a hero story.

Vote in the comments. also I will take suggestions on if you want crossovers or OCs. So let me know what you all think. also future chapters may be longer.

Dante Out. (If you get the joke kudos to you)


	2. The Darkness Begins

**Warning:**

from now on this story may get very dark. (Also just add humanoid arms and legs to the photo.)

 **Author's Note:**

Shout out to

-ShadowSparton000

-Kjwo23

They were my first two fans. It means a lot to me so thank you both.

Also the voting for the ship is still up bit I liked Shadowsparton000's idea of an anti-hero/hero story so that's what you're getting.

I also want to know if you want any specific crossovers so feel free to let me know. If you do want OCs I'll be sure to add a chapter explaining them.

To clarify the things I'm borrowing form overlord is that Izuku might create some of the guardians. Sorry but I don't know if I'll put Ainz in this story.

Enjoy

Chapter Two

Izuku got two steps towards the voice before he was overcome by a feeling of despair. "I i h have to help him." Izuku stuttered out. He was trying desperately to hype himself up. Then he continued leaving behind his backpack and school supplies. The despair suddenly left him, as quickly as it had overtaken him.

"Haha. Your a brave kid." The voice choked out. "Even the pro heroes ran from that aura." As Izuku rounded the dumpster that was hiding the man from view he was shocked.

Sitting down and propped up against the alley wall, there was a reptilian looking thing. His legs looked like the claws of a dragon. he had a hole in the middle of his broad chest, it looked like he had been shot with a cannon. He had what appeared to be the remains of wings on his back. The left one was shredded beyond belief, and the right was broken in many places. The most shocking thing was that he had three heads connected by elongated necks to where a normal neck would be. Two of the heads appeared to be dead. One's skull was smashed in and the other had an arrow stuck in it. The middle head just stared at him.

"So kid how about it you wanna make a deal." It asked slowly as if it couldn't feel its injuries. "I need to pass my powers on to someone else so I don't come back" now he sounded worried.

"Are you talking about giving your quirk to me is that even possible?" Izuku was really confused.

"Haha. Kid you've got the wrong idea. I'm not human you're looking at the last of the hydra demons." He chortled. "I want you the bravest of your kind to inherit my powers. They will allow you to fulfill your dreams and be a hero."

"O ok." Izuku barely needed any over insentiment to take the deal as he was very trusting of others.

"Good" the demon said. "By the way my name is Dante." Then he reached out his hand for Izuku to shake. Which he did and they shook once. Then purple flames surrounded Dante's body as he said "See ya kid." Then the flames leapt from him consuming Izuku who let out one terrified scream and was silenced.

Endevor happened to be passing an alleyway when he heard a scream. He ran down the alley and saw a scorched wall and a pool of black blood. Then he noticed that on the wall was an area that wasn't scorched in the outline of a frightened child trying to shield himself. The he saw it the backpack and on one strap was a name Izuku Midoriya.

Later that day

"All Might, Endeavor we have gone over the evidence left at the scene. The heat given that was used to make those scorch marks shouldn't have been able to completely get rid of the body." Detective Tsukauchi stated simply. "He's either still alive or was drug off by the villain. We need one of you to tell his mother about this.

"I'll go." All Might started with a heavy heart. Then he started to walk to the Midoriya residence.

Around the same time Izuku was starting to wake up. He felt different than before. Taller, stronger, and smarter as well as a feeling he couldn't identify. Then he heard a new voice.

"Ah good to see you awake young master. welcome to the Demon World." The man speaking looked like he came straight out of a greek myth. He was a minotaur in a butler's outfit. "I see the old master found his successor. Good to see it was someone with a good heart."

Izuku looked around. he was in a large throne room. The walls had giant torches that lit up the room the fire on them was a deep purple. The throne was carved to see as though hundreds of demons were holding those who sat in it up and the material seemed made of the blackest night. The floors were blood red and the walls were covered in weapon racks holding swords, axes, knives, bows, maces, and more. "W-where am I" Izuku stuttered out.

The minitor laughed. "You are in the Demon King's castle in the demon world." He chuckled. "Didn't you know your deal gave you the old master's powers and title? You are the new demon king. I will be you mentor to help you control your power.

 **Author's Note**

Hopefully this will be one of the last short chapters. Also I think I spelled Midoriya wrong in the last chapter I'll fix that from now on.

I'll let you guys vote on which guardian you all want to see first but it won't be for a while I think. Also Bakugo and Endeavor will get what I think the deserve. But they won't die. Also I think I'll give Izuku one for all but let me know what you think.

I will also look at any suggestions for the story so feel free to share them. That doesn't mean I'll use them though.

Dante out.


	3. The Worlds of Men and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

This chapter will be in two parts: part one will be the human world (it will be short) and part two in the demon world (it will be longer). They are going on at the same time so please bear with it.

To all of you who have favorited or followed the story thank you so much. It really means a lot to me.

Since most people said they didn't care what the ship was, I'll just have it be polygamous and add new characters to it as people ask for them or as I feel like it. I'll start out with Momo btw.

Lastly for anyone who didn't get the joke I was talking about before. I called myself Dante but it says that this story was published by inferno. This is a reference to Dante's Inferno which is a depiction of hell. (Seemed fitting when writing a story about demons.)

Chapter Three

Part One

All Might had made it to the Midoriya household in no time flat yet he couldn't muster up the courage to knock on the door. He could easily guess how the boy's mother would react to the news. The thought of it shook All Might to his core. He mustered up the courage that a symbol of peace should have and reached for the door. He knocked his hand against the door twice and it swung open almost immediately.

"Izuku I can't believe you'd... oh" Then Inko Midoriya realized who she was talking to. "aaahhhh... fhskandhsila" She chonked out then fainted and fell on the floor.

All Might just stared at the scene before him. Then he remembered why he was here. "Um ma'am it's about your son."

Inko was up in an instant. There was nothing she cared about more than her son. "I've been waiting for him to come home for more than three hours." She nearly screamed in a panic. "Is he ok? Is he with you?" Her voice had hope against hope that this was the case.

All Might forlornly gave here the backpack with the little Izuku Midoriya name tag. "We found this in an alley and we don't know what happened yet." He said sorrowfully.

After staring at the bag for a few seconds Inko let out a wail that let the world know of her grief. Then All Might proceeded to tell her what the pros had found in the alley down to the last details.

"Y-you d-didn't find a body so he could still be alive." Inko cried out hope filling her voice.

"That is a possibility." All Might said not wanting to crush the woman's hope. "I assure you that I will do everything I can to get to the bottom of this." All Might then thought for a minute. What can you tell me about your son? It might help me locate him."

"Well..." as soon as Inko had started to talk she was cut off by a knocking at the door.

Part Two

"I'll be your mentor and I'll teach you how to use your new powers" the minotaur stated simply. Then he started to walk away from Izuku who was still sitting on the ground. "Come now it's time to start your training" he called over his shoulder.

"W-wait up." Izuku called out. This caused the minotaur to pause. "W-what should I call you?"

The minotaur humed to himself. "Names have power kid you should refrain from calling any demon by their true name. That will summon them to you and, you aren't strong enough to control them yet." He stated in a business like tone. "I'll let you decide what to call me."

After a minute of thought he'd decided. "James" he said firmly.

"James?"

"Yeah. My favorite hero All Might talks a lot about America and I heard that James is a common name there." Izuku squeaked out nervously.

"Haha. Yeah I like the sound of it. I'll go by James for now."

"W-well James can you tell me how I got here?"

"You were teleported of course why do you ask?" James was really confused a portal should have been a dead give away.

"T-the last thing I saw was a purple flames all around me and then I blacked out"

"Hum so he used demon flame. It is one of the most pure forms of magic. Though the element that appears is dependent on the caster. He used it to burn a whole in your world to the demon world."

Izuku might have only been four but he was still super smart and had kept up easily with the explanation. "So if he burned a whole in my world wouldn't that be a problem?"

"No no. The worlds are pretty resilient and would have healed the whole quickly" James stated nonchalantly. "Now come with me."

"O-ok. Hey what's that?" The thing that had caught Izuku's eye was a small black egg like rock with red veins across its surface. When he reached out to touch it its surface started to crumble away. Leaving behind a small creature that looked like a mix between a gargoyle and a dragon. It had black scales with red and a deep purple accenting its body. It was about 0.305 meters tall (1 foot) and about 0.61 meters long.

Then Izuku heard something in his head. "Papa. Papa." He recoiled in shock.

James who had been watching with a knowing look on his face just laughed. Well that saves me the trouble of finding you a familiar and decided what to teach you first. Though I need you to see something and to confirm my suspicions about you. First try to pull you familiar into your body."

"Huh. What does that mean?" Izuku was starting to panic.

"It's simple. A demon familiar and its master are linked telepathically. So if you pull it to you using the link it will rest inside you. Fear not this is how familiars are usually kept safe or how they rest it won't harm you at all." James paused the stated slyly. "In fact it will make you stronger."

"O-ok I'll try." Izuku reached in his mind to where the voice came from then he felt it a small presence in the back of his mind. His consciousness touched it and it warmed his soul. It felt safe and secure like being with an old friend. He pulled the presence to him like he was embracing it. Then the creature turned into black smoke and entered Izuku's skin. It's presence in his mind seemed to grow.

"Good. Now we need to go. I have to show you this world's heart." With that James started walking to a staircase that was hidden by a pillar beside the throne.

"Hey wait. What do you mean by that!?" Izuku took off after the minotaur. They travelled down for about a half hour before they saw a giant black door about 0.915 meters thick (3 feet). It opened slowly and without sound behind it in the middle of the room was a fire. It was mostly black with a few blood red and dark purple streaks in it. It looked very similar to his familiar's scales.

"This is the heart of the demon world it creates vast amounts of magical power which help our world function. Its called Gehenna Flames. Though mortals refer to it as hell fire." James said eyes never leaving the flame. "Now then" he said after tearing his eyes from the blaze. "The egg of a Gluttony Dragon will only hatch after absorbing power from the one who will raise it. Then as it hatches it takes the same element as its parent Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, or Darkness. The Gehenna element is made of all of those and you dragon took that element."

"Huh. What do you mean by that?" Now James had lost Izuku.

"I mean that you are a Gehenna magic user. A true demon king and that means you will have the flame's blessings eventually."

"W-what does that mean."

"First you are the tenth demon king to ever exist. All demon kings have a gift of some kind that was given by the flame. You will be given their blessings as well as your own. But you will need to earn them in the flame's eyes."

"What do you mean in the flames eyes? Is it alive?"

"Yes it is the only living flame in existence."

"Ok. so how will I earn these gifts?"

"That's for you to find out. Now lets go we shouldn't be here longer than we have to be." James whispered mournfully. Then he dragged himself out of the room with Izuku in tow.

They walked to a giant room that seemed bare. It had a large black hardwood floor and brightly colored banners along the walls and in the corner of the room was a weapon rack and beside it were some training dummies.

"Now." James spoke casually. "All familiars give their ability to their master let's see what you were given. Most gluttony dragons give the ability called feeding and it allows you to feed off someone else's power. Though if you focus on you dragon it should give you the abilities names and a feeling of how to use it."

"O-ok. I'll give it a shot." Izuku squeaked out. He started to reach into his mind for the familiar presence of his dragon. Then he found him and the second their consciousnesses touched his mind was given two thoughts. The first was just a word Gluttony, then his next feeling was one of an extreme hunger. He pulled on that feeling and a black haze left his hand and absorbed one of the dummies and any energy it had was transferred to Izuku.

"Oh. seems like you gained the ability gluttony instead of feeding. You did get a rare ability. You also learned how to use it very quickly." James was staring at Izuku. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"H-hey when will I be able to go home?" Izuku murmured out.

"Hum oh. Well if you want to get home then their are a few things you need to learn. The first is to control the comparison time from this world to the human world." James rambled on about it but the gist was that the king could use his connection to the flame to change the time ratio between here and Earth. "You should be able to get more training in this way. Also you will need to make yourself look more human as well."

"W-what are you talking about!?"

"Where you not aware of your transformation? Here." James seemed to pull a mirror out of thin air for Izuku to look into. What he saw shocked him. (keep in mind he is four years old.) He now stood close to 1.2192 meters (4 feet). He had two horns that curved from the sides of his head up into the air bringing his final height to 1.8392 meters (6 feet). His arms had black scales that were accented with green they went up to his shoulders and stopped just after the joint. His green hair had become a deeper ocean green and his eyes had followed suit. the edges of his cheeks also had scales and they travelled down his neck and stopped before his chest. The scales on his legs went up to his midsection and he had a reptilian tail that connected at his waist. Finally out of his back he had sprouted to leathery dragon like wings.

"W-what happened to me!" Izuku wailed. "I wanted a quirk to be able to help people now my mom won't recognize me."

"Calm down little one." James spoke in a soothing voice. "I'll teach you how to fix this problem, don't worry. But first you need to do as I say. Reach deep inside yourself to find you power and will this world to obey you. I should feel like second nature, because of your connection to the flames."

Without a word Izuku started reach in his mind for the power of the flames. Then he felt it. It was like a missing piece of him he didn't know he lost had clicked back into place. Shifting the time ratio felt as natural as moving his arm. He turned the ratio to be five years in the demon world is on second in his world. "There. That should give you the time to teach me to look normal." Izuku was starting to get very fed up with this stuff.

"It's okay little one you'll be back home before you know it. I just need to teach you how to do a King's Command then I'll teach you to change to a human form. You will have to return from time to time to continue your training though."

"That's fine I just want to go see my mom again." Izuku said close to tears.

"I just need you to show the strength of you voice. I want you to try to command my familiar to sit." Then a hell hound materialized out of his hand. "We can start your other training when you complete this task. Begin whenever you are ready."

"Ok. S-sit please." The hound just stared at him.

"We might have a lot of work to do. First you have to mean the command, and you need to be devoid of all emotions. We have our work cut out for us."

(One month in the demon world later) Izuku's training had been taking longer than expected. He had been learning how to suppress his emotions to the point he could give strong orders. They had him try to suppress his emotions as over demons tried to force him to feel things like rage, despair, regret, excitement, and others. Now after so much emotion manipulation.

"Sit and head my voice. Izuku's commands were now the strongest in the demon world. But suppressing feelings like sympathy or mercy had given Izuku something that would make villians one day fear him. It had given him a darker edge. Though he was still incontrol and his lifelong dream was still to be a hero. The definition of hero had just changed a little.

"Good work young master. Now I can teach you how to change your form. In comparison to the commands this should be easy. All you must do is draw on your power and will it to change you to the right species. Also young master before I forget demons are an immortal race unless you are killed by someone else you won't die" James stated emotionlessly.

Without saying a word Izuku changed into a human form. "Well then can you send me home now."

"Yes. But when you turn six you demon powers will have settled so I will bring you back here to finish your training."

"That's fine with me. Just give me a heads up first."

The minotaur chuckled and opened a portal that Izuku walked through. He now found himself outside his home. Well he thought I should probably knock first. After he did, he heard silence and then someone sprinting full speed to the door.

 **Author's Note** :

Sorry this took so long to get done. I have finals starting soon so I don't know when I'll be able to post next.

I left the name of Izuku's dragon out because I'm going to pick one from the comments section so post some good ones.

As always give me any suggestions you have in the comments.

Dante out.


	4. The Prodigal Son Returns

**Author's Note:**

Ok guys I've noticed that when I allow you to vote on something no one really does so I'll just stop doing that. Sorry if this upsets some of you. I'll still look for suggestions in the comments but I won't give any more votes. ( Note from the future: Total lie I still do that because I like to let you all feel involved, and I'm indecisive.)

I might ask for you to create some original characters for me but not much else.

Also Izuku will no longer be the stuttering kid. He will still be really nice and somewhat shy but the frightened stuttering personality is a little hard for me to write. So now he will be able to stand up for himself.

Also any conversations between Izuku and his dragon will be in italics to show that it is telepathic.

Please read and respond: I did have a question for you all regarding how I write this. Do you all want me to do the quirk explanations for characters if so I'll probably make chapters for the characters seen so far.

Chapter Four

The door was almost ripped off its hinges. In the doorway stood Inko Midoriya. She was staring at her son who she was just told she probably wouldn't see again. She was filled with emotions she couldn't describe. With tears in her eyes she embraced her son.

Izuku who was embracing his mother realized that no amount of training could stop him from feeling relief and joy from seeing his mom.

All Might had been watching the scene play out before him in a sense of confusion. I'm sure there wasn't any sign that he was alive and yet here he is. I need to find out what happened. He thought to himself.

Just then Inko finally spoke. "Whathappenedtoyou? Wheredidyougo? Whydidn'tyoucall? Areyouok?" She was shooting off questions so fast her words ran together.

But Izuku had just noticed All Might and decided to show his manners. He bowed and then straightened up to look at All Might. "Hello All Might. To what do we owe this pleasure."

Izuku's completely calm which is weird when someone's meeting the current best hero All Might thought to himself. "Well hello young Midoriya you gave all us all quite a scare could you please tell us what happened to you?"

Inko then asked something that had been bothering her since she embraced her son. "Why are you so tall now?"

Izuku might have only been four but he learned in the demon world that humans generally viewed demons as a bad thing. So admitting to being the demon king probably wasn't a great idea. "My quirk came in" he stated simply.

"W-what do you mean sweetheart the doctor said you wouldn't get a quirk?" Inko was more conflicted and confused than she had ever been before.

This made All Might very concerned that the kid might have had a run in with his mortal enemy. Before he could say anything Izuku gave them his edited version of the story.

"There were two people in an alley and one was a villain. He was trying to mug the other guy so I jumped in to help." Izuku was trying desperately to sound his age and not like he got an advanced education in the demon world. "I told the villian to leave the other man alone. When he threatened me my quirk activated and I told him to stop so he did."

Then All Might interrupted Izuku "What makes you think that it was your quirk that made the villain stand down."

Without really answering All Might Izuku just replied "You are not allowed to stand."

"Young Midoriya what are you? Whaaa!" Before All Might could finish his thought he was thrown to the floor. Try as he might he could no longer get back on his feet. "Young Midoriya what did you do?" All Might was struggling to talk with his face on the floor.

"Oh. Sorry All Might. You are free to stand." Izuku now looked sheepish over this whole interaction.

"I see so that's what you meant."

"Oh also this little guy appeared when it activated." Then a black haze left Izuku's had and formed into a small dragon. It was about 0.305 meters tall (1 foot) and 0.61 meters long. It had black scales that were accented with red and orange. It immediately jumped onto Izuku's shoulders and wrapped itself around his neck.

Then in Izuku's mind he heard its voice again. "I'm hungry Papa." This time Izuku noticed something he hadn't before. It was a female voice. Then he decided to name her since he had a perfect name. "Her name is Merlin" He spoke proudly. The name came from a manga called the Seven Deadly Sins. In it Merlin is the sin of gluttony so it made sense.

Just then Inko jumped back into the conversation. "Izuku where did that thing come from?"

"I think she was a manifestation of dad's quirk." Izuku was lying through his teeth. So far it seemed he was in the clear.

"Well young man it seems you have a very interesting quirk. I'll be going but if you want, I'd be happy to help you train on how to use it." All Might couldn't believe his luck he had a gut feeling he had just found his inheritor. He then walked out the door looking over his shoulder "Well then try not to give us any more scares like that kid and jumped into the air to look for someone to help.

Inko stared at her son with tears in her eyes. "Don't you ever worry me like that again" she cried out watery to him.

He hugged his mother. "I promise I'll try to give you a heads up next time" He had a joking smile on his face. "Hey mom Merlin is really hungry is it ok if I feed her?"

Inko look at the little dragon that was currently watching her from its perch around her son's neck. "Sure I don't see why not." Inko sighed. She was very against the idea of pets until Izuku was older so she wouldn't be the only one taking care of it. But no point in crying over spilled milk she thought to herself.

Izuku ran into the kitchen and grabbed some fish. He tossed it up for Merlin who leapt form Izuku's shoulders and caught the fish in the air before gliding back to her perch. Izuku started to scratch the top of Merlin's head.

When Merlin started to purr Inko couldn't help but laugh at the little dragon. Soon Izuku started laughing because of his mother's infectious laugh. Before long Inko realized she had to ruin this moment to send Izuku to bed.

When Izuku was in bed his little dragon curled up right on his chest and started snoring. I wouldn't trade this for the world Inko thought as she watched her son drift off to sleep. She then left to go to bed herself.

As soon as Izuku woke up he was excited. Try as he might the training to suppress his emotions can only go so far for a four year old. He nudged Merlin awake. She stretched like a cat, the only difference being she also stretched her wings. Then she flew off the bed to her usual spot around Izuku's neck. Izuku looked at his All Might alarm clock and saw it was nine thirty. He ran downstairs and saw his mom left breakfast for him in the kitchen beside a fish for Merlin.

After he ate he cleaned up his dishes and left a note for his mother saying he went to the park. Izuku the used his connection to Merlin to talk to her. "Hey Merlin."

"Yes" she replied.

"We're going to go to the park today to make some new friends."

"I'm fine with that Papa."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Your magic is what made me hatch so it feels natural."

"Ok" Izuku replied uncomfortably. Then he opened the door and let it swing shut behind him. He ran to the park at top speed. The park is an old playground it has a jungle gym, some monkey bars, and a swing set. Izuku was going to play at the top of the jungle gym since it is the tallest, and that would let him watch Merlin fly. Then he saw the boy he once called a friend. He was picking on a girl that seemed to be about Izuku's age.

(Flashback)

Bakugo was so mad at this girl who thought she could sass him. She said that with a personality like his he would never be a hero. So he used his explosion quirk and hit her. "Take it back you little bitch" he screamed. Just then a green blur shoved him away from the girl.

"Knock it off Kachan" Izuku seemed mad and Bakugo had never seen him like this. It scared him. Merlin had crawled into Izuku's messy hair and was getting ready to pounce and maul the new threat.

Bakugo who completely missed the hidden dragon glared at the boy in front of him. "What are you going to do Deku. Your a quirkless piece of shit." Izuku had put his hands out defensively to protect the girl behind him.

"I'm not quirkless anymore Kachan." Then Izuku looked over his shoulder at the girl behind him who was looking at him awestruck. "Are you ok?" She nodded to him.

Bakugo was infuriated that he was being ignored. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT QUIRKLESS ANYMORE BASTARD." He screamed in rage.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Izuku replied coldly. This pissed Bakugo off more than words can describe. Then he threw a punch at Izuku and Merlin pounced on him. She shrieked and clawed at his hair aiming to scare more than hurt the boy.

Bakugo threw the dragon off of him and aimed an explosion at it before Izuku intervened. "You're not allowed to stand."

Bakugo panicked as he slammed face down onto the ground. The girl was still staring intently at Izuku who was making sure Merlin was ok. "WHAT DID YOU DO DEKU YOU BASTARD!" Bakugo was screaming in rage as he tried to get up with no luck.

Izuku looked at him coldly as Merlin wrapped herself back around his neck in her usual spot. Then Merlin gave Izuku an idea to end this quickly. "Papa why don't you show him how it feels to be powerless."

"That's a great idea." Izuku looked at his former bully. "Kachan for the next month you are no longer allowed to sweat. Now you may stand." Izuku watched with a smile as the bully got up and realized he couldn't use his nitroglycerin sweat as he tried to send an explosion at him.

The loss of his power scared Bakugo he was supposed to be the best and now he's helpless. He ran and looked over his shoulder to yell at Izuku. "I swear Deku you'll regret this."

Izuku just ignored him and looked at the girl. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She replied with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for helping me."

"Don't mention it. My name is Izuku Midoriya by the way. What's your name."

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozu" Momo answered.

Author's Note:

Sorry I know that they introduce themselves in reverse in Japan but after a while that would confuse me so this was for my own convenience. They will still address each other by last names but introductions will be American styled.

Bakugo and Izuku will not be friends in this honestly. Bakugo will still be super arrogant so don't worry about that.

 **Please Read and Respond:**

I'll be taking suggestions for an original character. They must be a demon and they will be one of Izuku's mentors when he turns six so keep that in mind. You can design anything else other than that stuff.

Dante out.


	5. Rumble In The Concrete Jungle

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys I'm just letting you know that I'm going to be doing a characters thus far chapter after every five chapters. I'll only add new characters to them or characters that have changed in some way. Also I will only include characters that are still alive.

Reminder:

I'm still going to be looking for an OC in the comments to use in one of the upcoming chapters. So if you would like a character you make featured in the story put your ideas in the comments.

Chapter Five

"Well Yaoyorozu are you ok?" Izuku asked he had made up his mind Bakugo was no longer his friend. "Bakugo can jump to violence quickly and doesn't know how to hold back his temper."

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for helping me. You didn't have to do that." Momo was staring at Izuku like he was some kind of superstar. Then she noticed that the little dragon he had with him was curled up in his messy green hair was watching her cautiously. "Um is that thing safe to be around?" Momo asked not taking her eyes off Merlin now.

"Merlin? Yeah she's harmless just a little bit protective of me." Izuku reached up and pulled the little dragon from his hair and was holding her how you would hold a cat.

Momo edged closer to Izuku and Merlin. Then she reached out a tentative hand and pet Merlin who started to purr. Then Izuku's face went bright red and he got flustered. "What's wrong Midoriya?"

"Merlin is connected to me telepathically and her overflow of emotions are flowing into me." Izuku felt his face go bright red and he thought he would die from embarrassment.

Momo understanding why he had gotten so red withdrew her hand. While Izuku was trying to calm down Momo watched him start to return to his original colors. Then she suddenly leaned forward and hugged him. His face went right back to red and he started to stutter which she thought was adorable.

"W-what. Yaoyorozu "What are you doing?" Merlin had crawled back on to Izuku's head and was laughing at him though it sounded like a repeated bark from a dog.

"I'm thanking you for saving me." Momo then looked up at Izuku. "Midoriya do you want to be my friend?"

No one had ever asked to be Izuku's friend before he was at a loss for words. Momo was watching him struggle to speak and was worried he didn't like he before he found his voice. "You want me to be your friend? Y-yes I accept."

"Cool. By the way, what's your quirk? Mine's called Creation. It allows me to create anything I know the molecular make up of out off my body fat. I just can't create living things." Izuku started to look really excited and, he pulled a notebook out of his pants pocket to write down what he was just told.

"Wow. That's really useful. You use that kind of quirk to help lots of people." Izuku spoke as he finished his sketch of the creation quirk user. "Oh right my quirk is called Voice of Power it allows me to control those who hear me command them. I'm not sure where Merlin came form but she's a part of my quirk."

Momo who had been watching him draw her over his shoulder was stunned. "That's such a powerful quirk. I'm sure you're going to be a great hero someday." Then her face went bright red and she covered it with her hands. "Especially since you're already my hero."

Izuku who was oblivious to the girl's embarrassment started to walk off. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I-i don't know. What are you going to do?"

"I was going to go see if I could find some heroes in action. I like to write down their quirks and learn from them since I want to be a hero someday."

"Do you mind if I join you. I want to be a hero too."

Izuku felt like he hit the jackpot his new friend had the same dream he did and was super nice. "Sure." Izuku couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Maybe when we become heroes we can work together."

Momo's face went red "Y-yeah. I'd like that." Merlin was trying not to laugh at this little exchange.

It soon became their daily ritual to go to the park in the morning to meet up. Neither of their parents knew about their friendship since leaving the park was against the rules for both of them. They continued to do this for more than a year. Then about a month before Izuku turned six they got more action than they bargained for.

"Wow that's Cementoss. In the city he's almost unstoppable." Momo watched her friends geek out over the hero fighting before them. It's so adorable she thought to herself.

"Hey Midoriya."

"Hey we've been friends for more than a year now. You don't have to stand on ceremony just call me Izuku."

"Ok!" His comment had just made Momo's day.

"Oh. So Momo what was it you wanted to ask me?" Momo had stopped really listening after he had said her name she was to busy trying to hide her blush.

"Oh um. Do you know what that villain's quirk is."

"He seems to have some kind of plant controlling quirk." The villain in question looked like a plantman. His legs were made of tangled roots and his upper body was a lot of vines meshed together to look like a man. Cementoss was trying desperately to contain him until backup arrived.

Just then the villain unleashed a swarm of vines through the street destroying all the concrete around him and Cementoss. "All of humanity is a virus and Earth has created me to be its cure." He screamed maniacally. Then one of the vines reached around and smacked Cementoss across a street. The blow had cracked his face and left him out cold. Then the villain screamed at the crowd "I am Groot." (A/N: sorry guys I couldn't resist). Then the crowd scattered in a panic the news crews were still trying to get all of this on camera.

Izuku looked over at his only friend who seemed to be clinging closer to him than ever before. "Momo I want you to run. I'm going to buy you as much time as possible."

Momo look back at him stealing her nerves. "No. I can't let you do that I'm coming with you." Izuku looked like he was about to protest when she stopped him. "We both want to be heros remember. Well heros don't leave their friends behind."

Izuku smiled at the stubborn girl. "Fine just be careful ok." With that he ran at his foe releasing a warcry that would make a Norse god jealous and Momo was right on his heels.

Groot looked at the two children running at him then to the press who were just watching. "Fine then these two die first." With that two of the vines he had created swung at the kids. Izuku dodged it like it was moving in slow motion. His training had kicked in but as he looked back he saw that Momo wasn't so lucky. She had created a shield to defend herself but the vine made it crumple like tinfoil. She was thrown to the edge of the dirt pit they were in.

Now all Izuku could see was red. His only friend had been hurt right in front of him and he was powerless to stop it. "Merlin.""Yes." Izuku could hear her rage in her reply as she had grown quite fond of Momo.

"Can you give me some of your flames while I'm in human form."

"Easily."

"Do it." Izuku could feel an unnatural warmth spreading across his hands. Then he pointed his palms to the villian and gave off another warcry. "Hell Blazed Scream." Black flames erupted from his hands and enveloped the villain frying him instantly. Then a dark and amusing thought came to Izuku's mind. "Hey Merlin."

"Yes?" Merlin was watching the flames burnout satisfied with the results.

"420 blaze it." Izuku was beginning to smirk at his dark humor when he got Merlin's reply.

"What's that mean?"

"Nevermind." Then he picked up Merlin turned on his heels and ran to Momo. The reporters had started to swarm him as he got to her.

"Hey kid. How'd you do that?" "Are you trying to be a hero?" "Who is the girl your protecting? She your girlfriend?" Then the reporters were forced aside as an elderly lady in a nurse's outfit walked past them. Her hero name is Recovery Girl.

"It's going to be ok sweetie." Then she planted a kiss right on Momo's forehead. Momo sat up instantly and her bruises were gone. "Your going to be just fine you'll just need some rest. Now where are the two of your parents." She looked at the two kids with knowing stare. Neither of them would meet her eyes. "Alright let's get the two of you home. Then she lead them off.

All Might who had been watching the whole thing from a nearby roof could hardly contain his excitement. "So he is a good kid. I'll just need to teach him how to control that righteous anger. But I can't blame him after seeing a friend get hurt like that." He was talking to himself. "Alright I've made up my mind, I'm going to ask him to inherit my power."

After dropping off Momo whose parents were ferrous as expected Recovery Girl was taking Izuku home. "Are you ok?"

He let out a defeated sigh. "No. Momo is my only friend aside from Merlin and her parents hate me.

Now Recovery Girl was confused. "Who's Merlin?" Then the little dragon poked her face out of Izuku's messy hair startling her. "Oh my. So is that how you did the fire attack?"

"Yes. Merlin is part of my quirk but the last of it is I can control people with my voice."

This caused Recovery Girl to take a step away from Izuku. She watched him cautiously. "What do you mean by that."

"If I tell someone to do something and I have more willpower than they do they are forced to do it." He was unaware of the hero's sudden fear of him.

"Ok." This boy could be very dangerous someday she thought to herself. They finally reached the Midoriya residence and Mrs. Midoriya was waiting for them.

"Izuku you said you wouldn't make me worry like that again." She ran forward and hugged her son. "What were you even doing? And who was that girl you were with." Before Izuku could answer Inko spoke right over the top of him. "Thank you so much for bringing him home. You don't have to worry he's going to be punished for this."

Now Recovery Girl couldn't help but chuckle at Izuku's terrified look. "It was no trouble so don't worry about it." Then she walked away to find out where All Might ran off to.

Izuku watched his last hope walk away without looking back. "Mom before you get angry." He said quickly stopping his mother from talking. "I just want to point out that what we did was to protect people isn't that a good thing?" He was trying to trap his mother so he could wiggle his way out of punishment. He needed to go to the park tomorrow and apologize to Momo since he was powerless to help her.

"Yes it is a good thing, but it should be done by the professionals otherwise more people might get hurt." She replied expertly avoiding his trap. "Now you didn't answer me. What were you doing and who was that girl you were with." She was talking slow so he knew he needed to answer her.

"We were trying to learn from the pro heros and she's my only friend. Her name's Momo Yaoyorozu." He looked into his mother's eyes to show he was telling the truth.

"What happened to Bakugo I thought the two of you were friends?"

"We haven't been friends since he thought I was quirkless and beat me for it."

Inko was stunned by this information as Izuku had never said anything about it before. "W-why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

Inko looked at her son defeated. She knew she couldn't in good conscience keep her son from seeing his only friend who had done nothing wrong. "Fine but your not allowed to used the computer or any other electronics in this house aside from the lights."

Izuku knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one so he surrendered. "Ok Mom that's fair. But tomorrow can I go to the park I want to apologise to Momo for not being able to protect her?"

"Fine." Inko looked at her son knowing he would continue to blame himself for this but apologizing would make it easier. "Now get to bed it's late." Izuku walked to his room and fell into a guilty sleep.

The next morning Izuku ran to the park as fast as his legs could carry him. When he arrived he saw Momo was waiting for him. Her father was at the edge of the park watching. When Izuku got closer he could see that Momo was crying. He ran over to her. Merlin was around his shoulders watching carefully to make sure the girl was ok.

"Momo are you ok?"

"No" she sniffled. "My parents are making me move away so I won't be able to come here anymore." Then she started sobbing. Izuku moved forward and hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Hey hey it's going to be alright. Tell you what. We both want to be heros right?"

"Yes." She was wiping away her tears and looked at him."

"Then let's both go to UA. Then we can see each other every day at school."

"A-alright." She smiled and looked at her friend. "Then I'll see you then." Then Momo's dad called to her that it was time to go.

"Hey Momo before you leave I wanted to say I'm sorry for not being able to protect you."

Momo looked at him stunned. "Izuku that's not your fault. I'm the one who didn't leave when you told me to." Without letting him protest she carried on. "Besides you all ready protected me once I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to pay you back." Then she kissed him on the cheek and ran to her father who was now very angry.

Izuku stood there stunned and watched them leave. Then he started to head home with tears in his eyes.

 **A/N:**

Hey guys what did you think. Shout out to

AnimeA55Kicker.

What did you think? If you want to see someone else next in his relationships let me know.

Once again I'm looking for an OC don't be shy to give ideas.

Thank you all for supporting my story.

Dante out


	6. Meet the Characters

**A/N:**

Hey guys as promised a character sheet. This is not a chapter. This is just the characters so far. Enjoy. I won't be describing any characters that are in the original manga or anime because they will be about the same. Also there won't be any characters that were killed.

Izuku Midoriya:

 **Age** : 5 years and 11 months

 **Human form:**

 **Height** : 1.31064 meters (4.3 feet)

 **Appearance** : Refer to manga or anime

 **Abilities** : Can harness 1/10th of his demon magic without his body giving out. The use of his magic is limited to his knowledge of spells. His voice ability isn't included that was a gift from the previous demon lord. He can also summon and borrow powers from his familiar Merlin. He also gained an ability called gluttony from Merlin it allows him to absorb anything and gain strength or abilities from it (One of his most OP features).

 **Quirk** : None

 **Half Demon form** :

 **Height** : 2.286 meters (7 feet 6 inches) not counting the horns. 2.667 meters (8 feet 9 inches) with the horns (the horns are 1 foot 3 inches tall.

 **Appearance** : He's tall with two horns jetting out from his temples that curve up into the air (Like devil horns). His messy green hair hides the bases of his horns. He has green scales that start at the base of his neck and come up to the start of his face (meaning his face looks normal aside from. the fact that his teeth are a little sharper and look like small fangs). His feet are reptilian and covered in scales that end at his midsection except for his back where the scales cover all of it. He has a tail that connects to his tail bone and extends 1.143 meters (3 feet 9 inches). His scales come up from his back and run down his arms to his hands where they curl around his fingers making them look like dragon talons but his palms are still covered in skin. Finally he has two leathery dragon wings sprouting from his back that allow him to fly.

 **Abilities** : He can use half of his demon magic (When only using half of his magic he is still one of the strongest in the demon world). He has hyper regeneration and his skin is incredibly tough. His wings allow him to fly. Plus all other abilities of his human form.

 **Quirk** : None

 **Demon Lord form** :

 **Height** : Unknown

 **Appearance** : Unknown

 **Abilities** : Unknown

 **Quirk** : None

 **A/N** : I will be add the Demon Lord form later but since we haven't seen it no spoilers other than this teaser. Also if anyone makes any art of this let me know I'd like to see it.

Inko Midoriya:

 **Age** : 31 years

 **Height** : 1.68 meters (5 feet 6 inches)

 **Appearance** : Refer to manga or anime

 **Quirk** : Gravitational Pull- allows her to pull small objects towards her.

All Might:

 **Age** : 48 years

 **Height** : 2.44 (8 feet).

 **Appearance** : Refer to manga or anime

 **Quirk** : Unknown

 **A/N** : I'm doing this from where my story is so the characters don't know his quirk yet.

Momo Yaoyorozu:

 **Age** : 5 years 10 months

 **Height** : .99 meters (3 feet 3 inches average height)

 **Appearance** : Refer to manga or anime

 **Quirk** : Creation- Allows her to create nonliving objects that she knows the molecular makeup of out of her fat reserves.

Katsuki Bakugo:

 **Age** : 6 years

 **Height** : 1 meter (3 feet 4 inches)

 **Appearance** : Refer to manga or anime

 **Quirk** : Explosion- He sweats nitroglycerin out of his palms and can detonate it without harming his body (Made him arrogant because it was flashy).

Cementoss:

 **Age** : 30 years

 **Height** : 2 meters (about 6 feet 6 inches)

 **Appearance** : Refer to manga or anime

 **Quirk** : Cement-He can control any concrete he touches as if it were clay.

Recovery Girl:

 **Age** : 65 years

 **Height** : 1.22 meters (about 4 feet)

 **Appearance** : Refer to manga or anime

 **Quirk** : Super Healing Factor- if she kisses someone their body heals rapidly but if they don't have enough stamina to heal their injuries it could kill them.

Endeavour:

 **Age** : 46 years

 **Height** : 2 meters ( about 6 feet 6 inches)

 **Appearance** : Refer to manga or anime

 **Quirk** : Hell Fire- allows him to create and throw normal fire without hurting himself.

Merlin:

 **Age** : 2 years

 **Appearance** : She's a small dragon that has black scales that are accented with red and orange. She has two wings on her back and walks on four legs. Her claws look like talons as the extend into razor sharp points. She's 0.305 meters tall (1 foot) and 0.61 meters long including her tail.

 **Abilities** : She can fly, breath hell fire and gives Izuku his gluttony ability.

James:

 **Age** : Unknown

 **Appearance** : From his midsection down he has hairy cow like legs. His upper body looks like a really buff human. Finally his head is that of a bull's with horns and everything (how he speaks with weird cow lips is a mystery).

 **Abilities** : Unknown

 **A/N** :

Hey sorry if this wasn't your kind of thing guys I just didn't want anyone including myself to forget anything about the characters and not have a convenient way to find it.

Still looking for OCs. I hope you guys are enjoying the story.

Dante out


	7. Back Into The Fires

**A/N:**

Hey guys I'm featuring the OC I asked for. This OC was given to me by Rising king. They know me irl so it's not in the comments but shout out to him.

Hey guys if you want to get a character featured in this story I will probably be asking for more of them.

Also I've been reading some other fics and, the authors have complained saying that they thought harem ships ruined the story. Give me your thoughts on how to proceed.

Also I'll be busy for a while so I don't know how often I'll be updating.

Also this is a little late since I was sick. It's also the reason for this one being so short.

Chapter Six

Izuku was no longer looking forward to his sixth birthday. His only friend was no longer allowed to see him so what should he have been happy about. Then he remembered the last thing James had said to him. "When you turn six your demon powers should be settled. I'll bring you back here to finish your training." At least I won't have to stay at a lonely birthday party.

I'll have to tell my mom Izuku thought to himself but, I can't just say "hey mom I'm heading off to the demon world for who knows how long".

"You could try lying to her about where you're going." Merlin interrupted his internal monologue.

"Hey how many times do I have to tell you not to listen to my thoughts all the time."

"It's hard not to when our minds are connected."

"I have no problem staying out of your head."

"That's different since I'm still in a baby form and your not."

"I'm six and your two. That's not that much of an age difference considering you were born when I was a toddler."

"That's not how the dragon aging process works."

"Then how does it work?"

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Fine then what was your idea for the lie."

"Just tell her that one of my abilities is to take you to my place of origin. It's not a complete lie and it should ease her worries about if you'll be safe."

"Fine but you have to be there to help me."

"Whyyyy?"

"So I don't have to deal with mom alone she's scary when she's mad or worried." Then Izuku picked up Merlin despite her protests and walked off to find his mother.

"Hey baby what do you want for your birthday dinner?" Inko said cheerfully after seeing her son enter the kitchen. She'd been baking his birthday cake.

"Katsudon!" Izuku replied without hesitation since it's his favorite food.

"Why am I not surprised" Inko said with a laugh.

"Hey mom after dinner Merlin was going to show me one of her new abilities."

"That's fine sweetie but, be careful not to break anything."

"We won't but..." Inko now turned to look at her son who looked beyond nervous.

"What is it Izuku?" Now Inko was nervous.

"It's kind of a teleportation ability" Izuku stated slowly.

"Ok. Why is that making you so nervous?"

"Well it'll take me to Merlin's point of origin. I also don't know how long we'll be gone. I'm the only one she can transport." Instead of speaking normally Izuku had pretty much just verbally vomited out the information.

Inko sighed to herself she didn't like the idea but, she couldn't deny that Izuku could take care of himself. "I don't like this." Izuku started to protest but, Inko cut him off. "But I'm going to say ok because Merlin will be there to help you and was born there." Then Inko put her hands on her son's shoulders "You need to promise me that you'll be careful ok."

"Ok mom I promise."

"Ok then. Now let's eat dinner." After they had finished dinner and Izuku had cleaned the table. They started on Izuku's birthday cake. He blew out the candles wishing to be able to see Momo again and, to make some new friends. Then he dragged himself up to his room with Merlin asleep in his hair. He opened the door to his room to find a swirling black and purple portal in his closet. (A/N: Picture the gate spell in Overlord.

"Hey Merlin wake up!"

"hmmm. What do you want Papa." Merlin replied groggily.

"It's time for us to head out."

"Ok then jump into the portal already" Merlin was starting to get excited Izuku could tell by how fast her thoughts were racing.

As Izuku stepped through the portal all he could do was stare at the outside of his castle (The Demon Lord's Castle). It was huge it looked like a small town could live inside of it, and there was a chance of going your whole life without seeing anyone else.

"Welcome back young master. It's a pleasure to see you again." James was nonchalantly walking up to Izuku after closing the portal.

Izuku ran over to James who was still wearing a butler's outfit and hugged him. "Hey James it's great to see you again."

James smiled at the young boy and rubbed his hair affectionately. "It's great that you're pleased to be back but if you could calm down for a second." Izuku who had stopped hugging James had started to vibrate with excitement of learning more spells. "Allow me to introduce your new teacher Deimos Cy. (Deimos is the son of Ares and Aphrodite in greek mythology. He was the personification of terror.)

"So is this the small fry king you wanted me to train." Said Deimos who had been hiding from Izuku's line of sight. He stood about 2.133 meters tall (7 feet). His hair was white as snow and, his eyes were a deep crimson. He looked entirely human except for his arms. they were lizard like covered in scales. His hands looked more like claws. He was wearing what seemed like a stealth outfit of some kind that hid most of his face. "Come on kid let's get this started. I hate wasting time."

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry again guys for the delay. I had to stay in bed, the past few days and couldn't eat anything.

If you have any notes on this chapter or previous ones let me know.

Dante out


	8. The Teacher From Hell

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys I'm giving a shout out to Rising King again he's been helping me non stop with this story.

This might be one of the last short chapters around three thousand words. I'm going to try to make my chapters longer and space the releases out more.

Heads up guys x*-*-*-*x will be my new sign for a change in scenery.

Chapter Seven

"So kid your the runt I'm supposed to train." The dragon demon started to yawn. "Come on, let's get going I don't want to waste my time." He started to walk off and leave the baffled Izuku behind.

"Go on young master you shouldn't fall behind." James said gently as he pushed Izuku towards his teacher.

"James I don't know about this guy."

"It'll be fine. besides, he's the best one to teach you since he's your closest relative in terms of species."

"What do you mean?"

"He'll explain once he figures it out." James replied with a look of amusement on his face.

"What are you..."

"Come on kid we might be immortal but my patience isn't."

Izuku sighed and started to follow his new teacher. "You better be right about this James."

"Have I ever been wrong."

"I've only see you twice." Izuku yelled to him jokingly before he disappeared around the corner following his teacher.

x*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*x

The two of them found themselves in a large courtyard the size of a town that had training dummies everywhere. It was covered in trees on one side and hills on the other.

"Alright kid. Let's see your familiar first." Deimos held out a hand expectantly.

"What do you want?" Izuku asked wearily.

"I want you to summon your familiar here" Deimos replied curtly. Then Izuku realized he had been pointing not holding his hand out for something.

Then Merlin crawled out of Izuku's hair and jumped to the spot Deimos had pointed to. "I can't summon her." Izuku stated sass dripping out of his voice. This caused Deimos to laugh.

"I like you a lot more now small fry." Then he turned his attention to Merlin. He put his hand on her head and closed his eyes like he was thinking about something. "Huh hey kid how often do you feed her your magic energy?" Deimos sounded shocked.

"um Never." Came Izuku's tentative reply.

Deimos was staring at him like he was about to explode. "So she's only been eating your excess magic?" He seemed to be starting to panic.

"Yeah why?"

"Gluttony Dragons need to eat enough magic energy to make your world's Nukes look like confetti poppers if released in a destructive spell

before they can evolve into their adolescence. You've had her for two years and she's got almost twice that amount from your excess magic alone. Also because she's bonded to you she needs twice the normal amount to evolve." Deimos was watching Izuku as if one wrong move would get them both blown up which thinking about what he just said could be the case.

"um So what would I need to do to speed up the process?" Izuku asked trying to change the subject.

Deimos eyed the boy wearily but decided he wasn't a threat right now. "Try feeding your magical energy to her through the link in your minds. She should just pull it through for you so it shouldn't be hard."

Izuku did as he was instructed. He reached inside himself and found his power and he directed some of it to the spot in the back of his mind where he felt Merlin's presence. He could feel Merlin pull the magic from him and to herself. As Izuku opened his eyes he was nearly blinded by Merlin who was enveloped in a bright light. When the light faded Merlin was no longer the small dragon that could warp herself up in his hair.

She Still had her black scales with red and orange accents and, she still walked on four legs with two large wings jutting out of her back. But now she stood 1.22 meters tall (4 feet, at the top of her back) and was 2.44 meters long (8 feet, nose to tail).

Izuku stared at her new form. "Well father what do you think?" Her voice no longer sounded child like in his mind but it was still comforting and recognizable.

"I think you'll break my neck if you try to hide in my hair anymore." Merlin laughed at his response while Deimos carefully made his way over to Izuku. Then without warning put his hand on his head.

"Hey what are you doing?" Merlin jumped at the sound of Izuku's voice and growled at Deimos.

"Ok. Now I understand what was going on with your power." Deimos said a lot more calmly still shaken but less than before. "First things first. You were told I'm a dragon that's not exactly true. Merlin here," he said while pointing to Merlin, "is a dragon, but on the other hand I am a dragon lord. It's an older race of dragons that gave birth to this one. I'm the last of my kind and there was only ever one species older than dragon lords and they were the Hydra Lords. They were the masters of creation and destruction. They gave birth to my race and were the first demons ever. You seen to be the last of your kind as well you man."

After what was said sank in with Izuku he freaked out. "Wait are you saying that I'm a Hydra Lord?"

Deimos who had sat down with his back to a tree looked like he was ready to doze off. "Yeah kid that's what I'm saying pay attention from now on."

"But I was human how could I be a Hydra Lord."

"I don't know kid it probably was a gift from the Gahanna Flame. But it doesn't matter. What matters now is unlocking your full demon transformation."

"Well how do I do that?"

"I don't know." Now Deimos started to close his eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Kid turning into your full demon form is different for everyone. You need to understand your demon side's core."

"How do I do that?"

"I'm not going to always be there to tell you how to do everything. So figure it out," He yawned out.

"Fine!" Izuku yelled back annoyed. Then Izuku transformed into his half demon state. He could feel his skin tighten and the world around him seemed to shrink as his body grew. Two horns started to sprout and grow from his temples until the extended upwards. He heard his shirt and pants rip to accommodate his tail and wings. He swore under his breath about needing replacement clothes. lastly he felt his skin harden into his black scales with green accents. Then when he had finished his transformation he started to strain as he tried to force himself to fully become a demon.

After about thirty seconds of effort Izuku finally heard his teacher call out to him. "Kid! Stop! Stop! That was terrible. Your trying to transform not get rid of constipation."

Izuku who had stopped his efforts glared at his teacher. "Screw you. You didn't even give me an idea of what I'm supposed to do."

"I can't tell you who you are, you have to figure it out." Then Deimos closed his eyes and started to nap.

"Fine I'll just figure it out without your help." With that Izuku walked into the forested area to look for his demonic nature.

Deimos opened his eyes to look over at Merlin who watched Izuku leave. "Why do I feel like this is going to take him forever?"

x*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*x

Three weeks had passed and Izuku still had no idea how to become a full demon. He went into the forested areas of the courtyard regularly now in order to think. Then for the first time he saw some of the demons who resided there.

One of them was a huge disgusting slug like thing that didn't seem to notice him. The other was the world's creepiest vulture. It looked like it was made of bones and instead of organs inside of it there was this ominous black mist. The vulture noticed him instantly and started to shriek. Then the slug saw him as it turned around and started to charge Izuku.

When Izuku saw the slug charge him he panicked. He knew he could easily defeat it, but the thought of being touched by its repulsive flesh caused him to panic. He through his magic at the monster without using a spell. The magic left his hand as a black mist. As soon as it was 1 meter (3.3 feet) from his hand it transformed into an elegant black spear. The spear flew through the air and stabbed into the slug which suddenly disintegrated. The vulture saw this and fled leaving Izuku to ponder what just happened.

'My magic created a spear then destroyed the slug' Izuku thought to himself. Then he started to look deep inside himself to the dark places one would try to suppress. There he felt the war inside himself that he had been trying to avoid. One side was a power of creation so pure he thought he could use it to create planets with ease. The other terrified him it was a powerful feeling of rage and destruction that made him feel like destroying whatever he sees. Izuku began to realize that this was his nature creation and destruction. He began to embrace the war raging inside of him and soon he felt his body begin to expand as he transformed into a full demon.

x*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*x

Deimos was still trying to nap when he heard the snapping of branches and the thunder of got to his feet finally ready to see what his student's demon form looks like. he was not ready for what came into the clearing with him.

When he saw Izuku for the first time in his demon form the only thing he could think of was that he now seemed stronger than any of the dark gods that resided in the demon world. The comparison was like night and day, it was like comparing pebbles to a mountain. But the power that came off of the kid was even scarier it felt like his power even predated time itself. It was so primordial and pure. It was chaotic and unpredictable which could make it dangerous.

But Izuku's new appearance was just as stunning as his power. He looked like a huge dragon. He walked on four legs with two huge wings. The black and green scales that partially covered his half-demon form now cover his entire body. He had four large horns that extended from the back of his skull and pointed back to his tail. He now toward over the trees and had an air of majesty about him that would put the Shinigami king's to shame. (A/N: Shinigami are Japanese death gods.)

Izuku looked down at his teacher and for the first time he spoke in his new form. "Hey Deimos what do you think." His voice was like thunder and shook the world around him.

"I think that now we can finally start to train" Deimos replied with a smile.

Now for the first time since arriving Izuku started to wonder how long he'd be here. Little did he know that by the time he got back to the human world a week would have passed. (A/N: The time scale is still one second in the Human Realm is five years in the Demon World. After a week Izuku would be 3,024,000 years old and he is immortal). "Guess we'll have to play it by ear." He said to Merlin who just stared at him.

Author's Note:

Hey sorry this took so long.

I might have this story on hiatus for a little bit. I want to start another story and to be able to gather my thoughts on this one. Don't worry I will definitely be back to finish this one since I'm really enjoying writing it.

And with this we've caught up to the version of this story.

Dante out


	9. Notice

Hey everyone guess who's not dead. Now I want to apologise for my inactivity I planned to go through my stories quickly with some beta readers I knew in real life, but our schedules didn't match up well so we haven't gotten too much done. While I still plan to fix my stories I'll try to still continue to write now.

Originally I planned to start at the beginning of my spring break but I started a new medication, and it negatively affected me. I ended up being super depressed and couldn't get the motivation to write. I'm better now and hoping to upload by next Sunday, that's not concrete but it's the hope.

Thank you all for understanding Dante Out.


	10. My bad

Please don't murder me but I put the same notice in all my stories, so here's my upload plan.

Seeing Red (Till completion)

Dekupool (At least four chapters)

up in the air


	11. Important Notice

_**Important please read!**_

Hello everyone it's Dante first off this isn't a notice saying I'm done writing, but it is just as important. I spent a lot of last night comforting a friend who was going to give up writing her fics because of all the hate she got in the comments. What the fuck is wrong with you people? I had to calm down someone who I care for and convince her not to give up, that was someone who wanted a career in writing ( **I was asked not to reveal a name so don't ask for one** ). I don't care if my stories get hate, but some people really do. But not one of you knows who it is your commenting to, and this has been bugging me for a while. You don't know who they are, where they come from, or what their emotional state is. Now I know there are authors like me and BoredAndSleepy who don't care to much, yeah we look through the comments, but an insult or two doesn't bother us, but there are people out there who do care and it truly can cut deep for them. I may make jokes and be a bit dark at times but this is something I draw the line on, because what do you get by tearing down something someone worked hard on just to hurt them? So before you post something on someone's story they've worked hard on please think first especially now during this stressful time.

Now I implore any other authors reading this to post something maybe not exactly like this but at least similar to get the message out there. I don't want to have to keep my friends from giving up there dreams because I shouldn't have too, not for something as stupid as this. If you don't like the story just leave, you don't know if someone is depressed or even suicidal and if your words caused them to do something rash, then in my eyes it's no better than if you did it to them yourself. I've lost to many friends to suicide from bullying, and belittlement to sit back and not say anything.

Lastly as a personal request from me if you see someone getting a lot of hate in the comments leave something nice you don't know how much that can mean to them.

Thank you all for listening to me and please stay healthy.


End file.
